Mafia Gazette Past Issue 124
The Mafia Gazette Issue 124 For All The News That Is News (E&OE) Saturday 03rd February 'BLOODSHED RETURNS TO THE WEST ' After an uneasy period that has almost resembled peace, the West exploded into gunfire again last night, as Dallas Made Woman Melina was killed by Ronin. The pair, surrounded by bodyguards, as has become the norm in battles between those of Made rank and higher, drew their pistols in Melina’s home city, apparently after a dispute over some of Ronin’s members setting up businesses without permission, despite Melina’s public announcement regarding the Dallas business district. Ronin’s LV outfit weren’t the only people to bear the wrath of Melina, with an Atlanta Earner, DiFronzo, falling to her gun not long before she died. The battle was fairly short, lasting around 30 minutes, before the Dallas Made Woman fell, leaving the city once again leaderless. In the times since the death of Puck, nobody has really made an impression on the Dallas, and it appears with her strict, self-enforced bar regulations and no-nonsense approach to enforcing her rules, Melina was trying to make a difference in what is turning out to be a fairly apathetic criminal world. Her stern methods, however, appear to have been her downfall. I approached Ronin, who stated that he and Melina had discussed Dallas businesses prior to her stating her intentions on the city, and that he had subsequently informed his crew to gain permission from Melina before setting up bars and the likes in the city. He took exception to the way in which she handled the enforcement of her rules, however… “I had no problem with this. If they didn't, then it would then be an issue for me to deal with as their boss. Not for another Made to kill them without so much as batting an eyelid of even having the decency to tell me she had killed them.” It appears that once she spilled the blood of the LV outfit, it was always going to lead to battle, with Ronin quoted as saying: “As I've stated to all my family members they are all worthy of vengeance. From the lowliest gangster to the highest Wise Guy.” Little is known of what will now happen to Dallas, though it is presumed that it may fall back into the same stale decay it has seen ever since the departure of Puck, and his shiny Disco balls. 'THE MIDNIGHT SOCIETY: THE SUN HAS FINALLY RISEN ' By Tommy Tabboni Two days ago Catastrophe entered the streets and addressed the people shocking us all with the ending of the well known TMS. The Midnight Society had been a big part of the politics and a large part of the criminal society forming a huge made family and helping new and old in the ways of mafia. Catastrophe, also known as Vincent said the following to the watching crowd: "We had our great times, we had our bad times, we had laughs and we had tears. Best of all we shared all of the above. We were friends, associates and above all family. We regarded each other as brother and sister. There was nothing we wouldn't do for each other. Myself and my ancestors are not only delighted, but passionately proud to say they were apart of the family. We achieved things some families could only dream of, and we certainly made our mark." He moved many with his words of kindness and admiration for the now long lost family, and as this writer sits here sipping his scotch and smoking that fine Cuban cigar, he can not help but think that there will be a gaping hole in Mafia and large shoes for the next large family to fill. There were a number of people there at the hearing including the infamous MoneyPenny know as MP to her friends and also a fresh blooded member of the TMS. I managed to get an exclusive interview with this soldier for the family and managed to get these wise words out of him. I put a number of different questions to him and these were his answers: I first asked what did he think about the end of the TMS? Was he upset or did he think it was time to spot on a high note? ”Well the end of it sadden me. For I just joined up recently and was look forward to working with another infamous family. I was upset that I didn't get to join up with them and place my mark within such a great family.” I then mentioned that some people say that TMS were like some of the larger families before, bullies picking on the smaller characters, the newer members of these streets, solely to train their gun. ”Well I can't really comment on that. As I said I only spent a short time there. But even when I was completely against them I never seen any Detroit based Kill me. And hell, shit happens. This is the mafia not hold hands and Frolic club.” I then asked one last question, did he think there was something that stood TMS out from the crowd and did he think there will be another family like it soon to come? ”I think there was something special about them. There where like New York's Concepts but oh so more unique. Not only the fact that they started a whole new way to talk. They where respected, feared more than most just because of some of the names involved and we where just so pretty *Smiles* No family will be able to be like that. They where just too unique in every way imaginable. Anyone else who tries would just be a cheap rip off.” There were a number of comments made at the hearing some I have included underneath, but a few of the people I spoke to denied to talk which as a journalist annoyed me, but as a fellow Mobster I respect that but it brings a few things to mind. Do the TMS still exist underground or is there just a serious loyalty to Omerta? This journalist will try and find out. Al_Dodds had this to say: "Sad to see such an esteemed family disappear from the streets, may their place be taken by a family with as much standing in the community" While the esteemed MoneyPenny said: "This is a pity to see, as I had hoped that a renewed TMS could achieve the status that they had in days gone by. All good things, and all that. I wish well to the remaining family members who now go to find a new way in this world of ours." It is the start of a new beginning and I think It will be a long time until something like TMS is seen again, hated by some, loved by many, known by all. Look out for up and coming interviews with ex members of TMS. 'NEWEST CONCEPT PUPPET ON THE RAMPAGE ' Latest edition to the sinking Conceptualist ship, Bart_Biggs, has truly adapted to the Conceptualist lifestyle with ease. During his first dirty deed, he had his hand held by long-time Concept Elusive, during one of his infamous drunken stupors. Whilst setting up an ammo deal with Foamy, Elusive lured him to New York, and short-changed him on the deal. Next, the other half of the tag team came into the ring, kidnapping and cleaning out the unsuspecting squirrel. They were out of luck however, when the 40 bullets they thought he was carrying turned out to be a lowly 2. Incurring his squirrelly wrath on the streets, the pair looked rather silly, after turning a Conceptualist ally into an enemy in one moment of stupidity. After having his Concept cherry popped, Bart then turned his attention to longstanding yet often absent Street Boss Gabriella, known spouse of Randle McMurphy. Bart was apparently sent on this little job by BillyBathtub, one time feared killer, he is currently sitting out the mafia life, choosing to spout off in the streets as a Citizen. The reason for this order is unknown, though it is believed that Billy may have been turned against Randle, a former friend and ally, by an unknown wooden-spoon merchant who had been feeding the gullible Concept false information and faked snippets of conversations. After a visit from Bubba in the local jail, Gabriella limped out of incarceration and straight into one of Bart’s bullets, losing her life in the city of Dallas. Not 30 minutes earlier, Conceptualist Earner SilvioSantorini aka “Rob” was shot dead by Philip “Rusty” Rastelli, self-proclaimed Chicago Made Man. This gave Bart his third opportunity to shine. He tracked Silvio’s killer to Miami, and shot him dead. The Gazette would like to help Bart on his big move to being a Concept, so here’s a free bit of advice. When you make a kill, Bart, it is common Conceptualist slang to then say, “I r l337! I pwnd he gace!” No, don’t thank us, it’s on the house. 'CLASSIFIEDS ' The Mafia Gazette, still recruiting! We’re always in need of more writers, permanent and otherwise. Interested? Drop Randle a line with a sample article. 19:21, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Are you the owner of a struggling bar? Perhaps you just want to give make your bar give a lasting impression on its patrons? Come on down to TheRealMST's Real Deal decorating services. No where else can you get such quality at competitive, agreeable prices. Come on down today and see if you can get the real deal too! 19:21, February 17, 2013 (UTC) The Clear out the stable sale The following horses are up for sale at a lower than bargain prices courtesy of Damn_Dough Stables Wet Dancer $300,000 Undercover Bastard $250,000 Square Rooster $65,000 Old Monster $65,000 Foul Dancer $65,000 Futuristic Joe $65,000 Sexy Hello $65,000 Special Boy $50,000 Foolish Boy $50,000 Olympic Dawn $50,000 Famous Problem $50,000 Coach Power $45,000 Dancing Dollar $45,000 Dusty Thunder $45,000 All prices are final and non-negotiable, if interested just stop at the stables and find one of the horses above, you will love their beauty and love the best prices in town even more.